With the development of service such as DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) and OTT (Over the Top), in addition to the function for providing home users with digital television service, more and more set-top boxes have functions of networking, and thus the set-top boxes become home interconnection devices. These home interconnection devices all have WIFI (Wireless-Fidelity) modules and can provide home users with the function and service for wirelessly accessing the Internet.
When a home interconnection device is in a state of standby, a user usually needs to use an infrared remote control to wake up the home interconnection device in the state of standby. However, when controlling the two working states of standby and waking-up of the home interconnection device through an infrared signal, the controlling operation is vulnerable to factors such as the relative location and the relative angle between the remote control and the home interconnection device, causing inconvenience for the user's operation and control.